Everyone Cries at Weddings
by Sihaya
Summary: When both Rafe and Danny come back from China, Evelyn must stick with the decision she made before she left...


Disclaimer- I don't own anything familiar

A/N- okay, in this story Danny never died and both he and Rafe came back from China alive and well. This story takes place at Evelyn and Danny's wedding, from different POVs.

Everyone Cries at Weddings 

Rafe 

            Rafe entered unnoticed at the back of the chapel, quietly shutting the doors behind him. Rows of people in uniform stretched to the front, where Danny and Evelyn stood hand-in-hand. 

          Danny had not asked him to come today, it was Evelyn that had. A week or so after Danny and Rafe had stepped off the plane, Evelyn had come to him and asked if he wished to be present at her and Danny's wedding. She told him that Danny felt uncomfortable asking Rage himself, which was a first. And it was also the reason that Rafe had come today. 

          He had decided that if he wanted to keep Danny's friendship, which he did, he would have to come to the wedding and put Danny at ease. They had crossed many bridges together, and Rafe didn't want to stop now. Danny was his brother. 

          A burst of applause jerked Rafe out of his reverie. Danny and Evelyn were kissing at the altar, new wedding rings glistening on their fingers. They ran down the aisle without noticing Rafe. 

          All of a sudden, it felt like something had swallowed Rafe's heart. He backed away, into the church, as people began pouring out the double doors and into their cars to head to the reception. Soon, everyone was gone except the old priest. Rafe sank down into one of the pews, leaning his forehead on the back of the pew in front of him. A tear fell out of his eye, and soon he was sobbing quietly into his hands because his true love had just married his best friend. 

Evelyn 

            Evelyn stood at the front of the church, holding Danny's hands. She was sweating in her heavy white wedding dress and wished briefly that she had just worn her uniform. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her bridesmaids wearing simple, light pink dresses. It comforted her slightly to know that Sandra and Barbara and the rest of the nurses were standing behind her. As the preacher began to read the vows, she felt a squirm and a kick in her belly. Smiling up at Danny behind her veil, she whispered, "It kicked!" Danny's smile was extra wide as he said his 'I Do.' 

          Then it was Evelyn's turn. The world felt like it had stopped spinning for a moment, and all she could see was Danny's face in front of her. 

          "I Do," she said, grasping Danny's hand. Then they ran down the aisle, being showered with rice as they went. As she passed through the doors, Evelyn thought she saw Rafe's face in the crowd. 

          Once they were inside the white car, Evelyn began to think again. She had just married Danny, but what of Rafe, now? Two quiet tears ran down her cheek- one for Danny, and one for Rafe. Evelyn quickly wiped them away, but Danny had already seen. "What's wrong?" he asked, the huge smile on his face faltering a bit.

          "Nothing," said Evelyn as they made their way into the reception.

Danny 

          Danny's heart pounded as he smoothed the wrinkles out of his tux. "Don't worry," said Red, who was his best man. Danny had asked him to do it only at the last minute, because he didn't know if Rafe would want to or not. Even though she hadn't told him, Danny knew that Evelyn had asked Rafe to come today. Danny just hoped that they wouldn't start a fight, like that night at the Hula House. 

          Then, a burst of organ music surged through the small chapel and the doors flung open at the back of the church. First came two of Evelyn's nieces, who were serving as flower girls. Then, Evelyn came down the aisle on her father's arm. He had only come down at the last minute to come to his daughter's wedding. It seemed that everything was last minute, Danny thought. 

          Evelyn's walk up the aisle seemed to take forever, but finally she stood in front of Danny. The preacher began the Mass, and then the reading of the vows. Danny wasn't listening; though- he was too busy looking into Evelyn's pretty face. Suddenly, she put her hand to her stomach. "It kicked!" she whispered. 

          "Do you, Danny Walker, take Evelyn as your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked. 

          "I Do," said Danny. 

          "Do you, Evelyn, take Danny Walker as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked. 

          "I Do," said Evelyn. Danny grabbed her hand and the new couple ran down the aisle and out into the bright spring sunlight. They got into their white car as people through rice and flowers into the sky. Danny laughed for the sake of it, but then he thought he saw a tear on Evelyn's cheek.

          "What's wrong?" Danny asked concernedly. Evelyn wiped the tears away as the car pulled up to the curb. 

          "Nothing," she answered, smiling up at her husband. Danny smiled again and took Evelyn's arm, feeling as if he was floating on air. 


End file.
